1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard device and computing apparatus, more particularly to a motherboard device and computing apparatus mounted with two graphics cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in a conventional computing apparatus having a multi-GPU processing unit, which is compatible with a Scalable Link Interface (SLI) standard proposed by nVIDIA Corporation, when the multi-GPU processing unit is operated in a two-card processing mode, the multi-GPU processing unit supplies data to two graphics cards via two PCI-Express slots, respectively, in order to increase an operating speed during image processing, such as 3D image processing, thereby resulting in an increased power consumption as compared to that by a single graphics card.
During text processing, while the multi-GPU processing unit is required to operate in the two-card processing mode, electric power is still supplied to each of the two graphics cards, thereby resulting in waste of power.